


4 times Sawamura Daichi didn't realize he was being flirted with

by Poteto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, College, Daichi is as dense as a brick, Fluff and Humor, Future fic - sorta, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, being Kuroo is suffering, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: And the one time everyone makes it really clear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is late this is so late and I am sorry, but this is a gift for @alcmmene!! I really hope you have fun reading this!  
> Warning: Daichi is so oblivious it hurts. And just so you know... while it might seem over the top, be warned that some of these situations are inspired by my personal experiences. So yes, there are people this dumb in reality.

  1. **Wanting to impress someone does not equal flirting**



They say everything is different in college. They say the teachers are meaner (or chiller) and the classes are more fun (or more challenging) and the other students are the best people you will ever meet (either that or your worst nightmare). They say the best thing about going to college is the independence (and they also say the new responsibility breaks your spirit.)

He’s heard many conflicted opinions about university life, especially when he announced he was moving to Tokyo. He knew he was starting a new life and he thought of so many possibilities and listened to so many distinct opinions, he was sure he was ready for anything, despite how different his adult life was going to be.

What Sawamura Daichi wasn’t ready for, though, was college life being the same fucking thing as high school: Daichi running after and yelling at adult-sized children.

Daichi reaches his limit early that week when he walks into the gym and finds Kuroo picking the gym door lock.

“Kuroo… I need to ask… what the hell are you doing?”

It’s been a long week. So far, Daichi has stopped Oikawa from overworking his injured knee twice, saved Ushijima from having his ass kicked by the upperclassmen because apparently the man has no filter between his brain and mouth and will say whatever he thinks, did half of the cleaning because someone pushed all the job on Moniwa and Daichi couldn’t let the poor thing do everything by himself and didn’t let Bokuto bring an owl – an actual living owl, god knows where he got it – to the gym to boost the team’s morale. And it’s only Wednesday.

The thing is… Daichi was ready for many things. Meeting all of his old rivals in his new volleyball club wasn’t one of them.

Being nominated the unofficial babysitter – for some reason, all the upperclassmen seem to agree that Daichi is the only responsible first year – wasn’t something his expected either. And yet…

“Sawamura!” Kuroo smiles at him. “Good morning! Fancy seeing you here. May I say you look lovely even though it’s barely 6am?”

“Kuroo.”

“Hang in there just a second.”

And he keeps picking the lock as if there is nothing wrong with it. Daichi wants to get angry, he really does. But at this point he simply doesn’t have energy for it anymore. Instead, he just watches as Kuroo skillfully uses a thin piece of wire to get the lock open, admiring how long and elegant Kuroo’s fingers are.

(Daichi has found himself doing what quite often. Watching Kuroo, that is.)

“Why are you doing this?” Daichi asks, too tired to do anything else. “Can’t you wait until the responsible for the keys comes and opens the door?”

“Bokuto and Oikawa are locked inside,” Kuroo says calmly.

Daichi  blinks once. Twice. Oikawa and him shared a room and Daichi had gotten anxious when his roommate simply never came back to their room after dinner. The most impossible possibilities rushed through his mind: was Oikawa dead? Had Oikawa been abducted by his fans? By the aliens he liked so much? The absence of his formerly ever-present boyfriend was finally too much for him and he had ran away to meet Iwaizumi somewhere? There were just too many things that could have happened and Oikawa’s phone was left on his desk – which crossed the running away idea, because Oikawa would never leave the city without his phone, but increased the possibility of kidnapping.

He was worried sick about Oikawa and the stupid asshole was… was… was what, exactly?

“You’re joking,” Daichi says, finally.

“I’m not. Oikawa and Bokuto are really in there.”

Daichi still wouldn’t believe that – or else, he didn’t want to believe – but then he hears a muffled familiar voice from inside the gym going:

“ _Boo, Kurocchi, you snitch._ ”

“Oikawa,” Daichi calls, loud and clear enough he’s sure he can be heard through the door. “Why are you locked inside the gym?”

“ _Sawamura, it’s not what you think!_ ”

“It is exactly what you think, Sawamura.” Kuroo rolls his eyes. Now that Daichi pays attention, Kuroo seems a little upset. “Bokuto asked Oikawa to toss for him and the idiots lost track on time. Someone locked the door when they were getting more balls and they only realized it when it was, like, 3am. I woke up to Bokuto’s text asking me to come rescue them.”

And, just like that, Daichi’s ability to feel anger is back.

“I’m calling Iwaizumi and telling him everything. You call Fukurodani’s setter, Kuroo.”

Oikawa and Bokuto start whining from inside.

“Shut up, you idiots!” Daichi yells. “I should tell the coach!”

“Please, don’t, otherwise I would be here for nothing…” Kuroo sighs.

It takes a couple more seconds in which Bokuto and Oikawa whine some more and Daichi is definitely not staring at the way Kuroo’s tongue pokes between his lips and he frowns as he keeps working on the lock.  A click is heard.

“And there we go.” Kuroo turns a sparkly grin to Daichi. “Aren’t I awesome?”

As soon as he says that, the door slides violently open and Bokuto and Oikawa stumble outside at the same time, both immediately launching themselves at Kuroo. Daichi can’t blame Kuroo for yelping as he falls backwards with two very tall and heavy volleyball players on top of him.

“Ouch,” Kuroo whines. “Also gross, you’re all sweaty and smelly, get off…”

“You’re our hero, Kuroo!” Bokuto wails.

“Yeah, now you two are taking the day off from practice,” Daichi says and, when Oikawa tries to argue, he adds: “otherwise I’m telling the coach about your extra practice.”

“But the coach is going to get mad if we just skip!” Bokuto complains.

“We’ll cover for you,” Kuroo says. “But just this once. Don’t get used to it.”

Both Bokuto and Oikawa look like children that just got scolded by their parents, all pouty mouths and sad eyes. Daichi sure feels like a stressed parent with problematic children.  At this point, he’s almost used to it, after all being Karasuno’s captain meant dealing with shenanigans like that on a daily basis.

At least now he doesn’t have to deal with it alone, he thinks taking a quick glance at Kuroo. If this was high school and Hinata and Kageyama were the ones getting locked up in a gym, Daichi would probably be the one trying to pry the door open. There was the chance of one of them calling Tanaka for help, but Daichi was more often than not the one rushing to help them to clean up the mess, whereas in his new team everyone helps everyone as much as everyone gets everyone in trouble.

“Fine,” Oikawa gives in. “Anyway… thanks for helping us, Kurocchi. I would never imagine you’d know how to pick a lock.”

“Right.” Daichi turns to Kuroo. “Where did you learn that?”

Kuroo smirks, twirling his small piece of wire between his fingers with ability. “I have a lot of hidden talents.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto amends. “He learned when he was 13 through youtube tutorial because he thought it was the kind of skill that would impress cute people.”

Kuroo glares at Bokuto. “Dude. Sawamura is the cute people I’m supposed to impress. Don’t tell him that.”

Oikawa snorts loudly, but Daichi decides to just ignore them. He walks past his teammates towards the gym, asking himself why his friends have to be such a handful.

 

  1. **Saving one from hours of torturous detention does not equal flirting**



They said college is quite the opposite of high school, that it is a chance for a fresh start. They say it is different because you’re now an adult and more mature, and less likely to make dumb mistakes.

On that matter, Daichi only wants to say that the whole “you’ll be wiser when you’re older” thing is bullshit. Otherwise, how would he find himself running to hide from a very angry RA? Granted, he did he get into a heated up argument with the boy from the end of the hallway and broke a window with a volleyball, but still.

He remembers Asahi telling him he has no right to complain about his new teammates because he is just as big of a troublemaker (shut up about the fire alarm, Asahi! That was _one_ time _years_ ago!) and he’s pretty sure he’ll never hear the end of it if he gets caught.

That's when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him towards an adjacent hallway. Daichi yelps in startle, but freezes and zips his mouth shut when he notices that the person who's pulled him is Kuroo.

Kuroo raises a finger in front of his lips, signaling for Daichi to stay quiet and then proceeds to stay in front of Daichi, blocking his view of anything that isn’t Kuroo’s chest. Daichi can feel his face heating up for no reason.

“What did you do?” Kuroo asks, looking behind himself discretely.

“Hum,” Daichi says, eloquently. Not that anyone could blame him, though, after all when Kuroo moved his head to look at the hallway behind him it left Daichi staring directly at his neck. For some reason, Daichi finds himself marveling at how long and elegant Kuroo’s neck is and appreciating the sharp lines of his jaw.

Kuroo stares back at him. “Sawamura?”

“I, huh, it was an accident!” It’s the first thing Daichi manages to say.

“Of course it was,” Kuroo chuckles.

Daichi hears someone rushing past them on the other hallway without paying them any mind.

“You’re safe now,” Kuroo says and lets go of his wrist.

It’s funny, because he wasn’t holding it harshly at all, and yet Daichi’s skin tingles a little where he touched.

“How did you know…?”

“That you needed saving? Dude, I know when someone is running from the authorities.”

“I feel this knowledge has a stupid origin story like the picking locks thing.”

“Hey, it’s not stupid!” Kuroo protests. There is a pause and then he adds: “Look, I’ve been Lev’s captain for an entire year. I lost count of how many times I had to save him.”

Daichi snorts lightly. At that, Kuroo pouts a little, as if he’s upset – which would be something new, since Daichi has never seen Kuroo truly upset. Not even once.

“What?” He asks, pouting in a very Oikawa-esque manner.

“Nothing, it’s just… That’s really relatable,” Daichi says laughing softly. “When I was captain, I had to save Nishinoya and Tanaka many times too. I also had to stop Kageyama and Hinata from overworking themselves a lot, so I guess that’s why I always know when Oikawa is about to practice to death.”

Kuroo gives him a crooked grin. “Guess old captain habits are hard to let go, huh?”

“I guess.”

But now he’s a freshman again. Just a dumb newbie very prone to do stupid shit when he’s annoyed, because he has a poor impulse control.

“Well, but don’t be fooled, Sawamura-kun.” Kuroo bites his lower lip. “I’m not captain anymore, so I wouldn’t save just anyone.”

Daichi’s heart skips a beat. _Whatever does he mean by that_?

“I… huh… Thanks…?”

“For you… anytime, Sawamura.”

With his wicked smirk in place, Kuroo turns around to leave with his hands in his pockets and seeming very satisfied with himself for some reason.

As for Daichi, he can only stay put where Kuroo left him, his heart racing and his cheeks flushed.

 

  1. **While it might look like it, winking doesn't mean flirting (at least not seriously)**



They said college is different and Daichi doesn’t know if he agrees or disagrees. It is true that in high school he had many things to worry, just like in college. However in high school he could just brush things off. If he had time to cool his head and think carefully about it, there was no problem he was unable to solve. If it was too difficult for him, a simple conversation with Asahi or Michimiya (or sometimes Suga, if he wanted a weird input) would always help to put things in perspective. In high school, Daichi had no trouble focusing on different things even when he had something important on his mind, whereas in college… He appears to be unable to stop thinking about Kuroo Tetsurou.

It’s dumb and annoying, but every time Daichi zones out in class, Kuroo’s dumb smile comes to his mind. He finds himself laughing instead of being annoyed at Kuroo’s antics. Whenever Kuroo touches him or just talks to him, Daichi gets butterflies in his stomach.

He has his suspicions of the reasons, but he doesn’t dare put his feelings into words, because that would make them more real. Irreversible. And he absolutely does not want that. Instead, he tries to let it go, to think of somethings else.

It’s easier said than done, though. And Kuroo doesn’t make it any easier for him.

Daichi only shares one class with Kuroo: Calculus.  Because the professor was sick, or traveling, or on a quest or something unclear like that, the class doesn’t start until they’re two months into the term – apparently that’s a normal thing in college, though.

It seems natural to sit with Kuroo, since he’s the only familiar face in the class. It’s only normal to talk to him while they wait for the professor and laugh at his jokes. It’s polite to maintain eye contact while they talk. What isn’t natural is to blush when he feels their knees touching under the desk. What isn’t normal is that he feels all warm in the chest whenever Kuroo talks or smiles at him. And it certainly isn’t polite of him to deliberately stare at Kuroo whenever he isn’t looking, just because Kuroo is too handsome to be real.

And then the teacher finally arrives and announces that they should stay in the same seats for the rest of the semester, Daichi is both happy and panicked.

Because he has a crush. This is a crush. He has a crush on Kuroo Tetsurou and, regardless of how much he wants to deny it, the more he learns about Kuroo, the closer his feelings get of actual love and Daichi doesn’t know what to do about it.

“Be nice to your seat partner,” says the professor still on the first class, “because they might be your future spouse.”

And then Kuroo proceeds to smirk at Daichi and fucking winks at him.

Daichi wants to die.

Because Kuroo is a flirty bastard and he likes making jokes that can be very misleading. Because Kuroo is way out of Daichi's league and yet he’s close enough so Daichi can’t help falling deeper and deeper for him. It’s dumb and Daichi want these feelings to go away.

He doesn’t, however, try and push Kuroo away. He simply can’t. Being with Kuroo is just too fun and it feels comfortable and…

Daichi is so, so screwed.

 

  1. **Inviting someone out on Japan's second most romantic holiday can be 100% platonic**



As he grows used to college life, Daichi notices yet another difference: parties. They are really important in college. He hears about (and gets invited to) at least two parties per week. Daichi likes to party as much as any regular college boy, but even Oikawa, the biggest social butterfly Daichi ever met, doesn’t go to all parties they’re invited to.

Daichi was planning to skip Tsubaki-senpai’s Christmas party and maybe going back to Miyagi to visit his parents, but apparently that wasn’t acceptable.

“You have to go, Sawamura,” Oikawa tells him one night. “Everyone is going. Besides your parents are probably celebrating their first Christmas as a childless couple in 19 years. You really want to mess that up for them?”

“Don’t talk about my parents as if they don’t want to see me.”

“I know mine don’t want to see me.” Oikawa shrugs. “They forbid me and my brother to go back home, because they’re traveling together.”

“So this is why you want me to go to the party with you,” Daichi accuses. “Your parents ditched you.”

“No!” Oikawa throws a pillow at him. “Besides I don’t want you to go to the party _with me._ I’m going to the party with my boyfriend, thank you very much. You still have to go though. It’s Christmas, Sawamura. Maybe the romantic atmosphere will help you to do something about your sad, saaaad romantic situation.”

Oikawa wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully. One certain cat-like guy with gravity defying hair comes to Daichi’s mind and he feels himself blushing profusely.

“Shut up!” He tells Oikawa and changes the subject after that.

He decides not to go, though. Certainly Kuroo already has a date and Daichi doesn’t want to think about it. He definitely doesn’t want to meet Kuroo and his date on a Christmas party in front of all of their friends. It is pathetic enough that he can’t work on his unrequited crush. He doesn’t want to end up making a scene by combining his poor impulse control and jealousy.

Decision made, Daichi promises to himself he is going to forget about Kuroo during the holidays. There must be some kind of higher power laughing at his expenses, though, because on the very next day Daichi sees Kuroo basically cuddling a certain blond boy.

Daichi’s heart all but stops at the sight.

Okay, they are not cuddling. He’s being overdramatic. But he’s crossing the campus towards the library when he sees Kuroo sitting under the shadow of a tree and, when Daichi approaches him to say hi, he notices Kuroo’s head is resting on the shoulder of a boy who is sitting by his side. A boy that Daichi recognizes as Nekoma’s setter. A boy Kuroo talks about so often Daichi feels like he’s already knows him. A boy that doesn’t study there, but is seen on campus quite often when he comes to see Kuroo. Kozume Kenma.

“Don’t know, man…” Kuroo is saying. “Maybe he hates me and he’s just being nice out of goodness in his heart or something…”

“I don’t think so. I think he’s just dense.” Kozume answers calmly.

Daichi doesn’t know what they’re talking about and he doesn’t realize he’s staring – and not so subtly eavesdropping – until Kuroo notices him there and jumps to his feet, startled.

“Sawamura! How long have you been there?”

“Nothing!” Daichi blurts, panicked. “I mean… I just got here, I… hum. Hi. And hey, Kozume.”

Kozume seems surprised that Daichi knows his name, but he nods shyly in response.

“So…” Daichi desperately try to think of something to say to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. “You’re, huh, you’re going to Tsubaki-senpai’s Christmas party?”

Kuroo seems surprised by the question. Daichi is surprised, too, but at how dumb he is. That is the worst subject he could ever choose to talk about.

“I…” Kuroo glances at Kozume briefly, Daichi notices. “I think so, yeah.”

Of course. Of fucking course he is going. Kuroo wouldn’t spend Christmas alone or cockblocking his parents like Daichi. And, because apparently Daichi is a masochist son of a gun, he turns to Kozume and asks:

“You’re coming too, Kozume?”

Daichi has never seen someone looking so offended in his life like Kozume does when Daichi asks if he’s coming to the Christmas party. The kid looks horrified. Instead of answering, Kozume stares at Kuroo. Daichi can’t help thinking of a child going to the doctor with their mother and expecting her to answer the questions instead of answering themselves.

“Kenma?” Kuroo snorts. “No way. Even if he was a social being that went to parties, college parties are not for children.”

“And yet you keep getting invited to them,” Kozume retorts immediately.

“Hey. Don’t you sass me, young man.”

So… Kuroo isn’t going with Kozume, huh? He tries to ignore the wave of relief that washes through his chest. It shouldn’t matter to him who Kuroo goes to the party with. It really shouldn't. But then...

“What about you, Sawamura?” Kuroo asks, dragging Daichi away from his overanalyzing session.   

“Huh? I mean… I’m not sure if I’m going.”

“What? Why not?”

Daichi shrugs.  

“Don’t be like that.” Kuroo punches his shoulder lightly. “Tell you what, you should come with me.”

Daichi’s stomach does a complete somersault. The stupid grin that automatically spreads on his face is an automatic response he has no control over.

“With you?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo bites his lower lip and if Daichi didn’t know any better, he could swear Kuroo looks nervous. “Sounds bad?”

“No! I mean…We can definitely go together.”

Kuroo smiles so brightly Daichi has to blink, his heart fluttering like crazy.

“Nice. I’ll text you later then.”

As Daichi nods and walks away, he thinks to himself that his plan to get some distance and forget about Kuroo is not going to be as easy as he thinks.

(He thinks he hears Kozume saying something on the lines of “look at you go” behind him, but he’s too busy trying to calm down and keep his cool to pay any mind to that.)

 

**5\. Not a date**

From what Daichi learned, Tsubaki-senpai’s house parties are a tradition. He’s the captain of the University’s volleyball team and he invites all the club members to a not so small get together every Christmas since his sophomore year. Apparently it started as an excuse to let the students that don’t have a significant other celebrate Christmas without a problem, but they got so popular that even couples started attending them as well.

Daichi tells himself that this what he needs. Maybe if he spends enough time with Kuroo, he’ll realize that Kuroo isn’t that great anyway and he has been worked up and acting insane for no reason.

(Months of mutual friendship and growing affection say that this is bullshit, but Daichi pretends not to hear his common sense.)

He tells himself he wants to forget about Kuroo, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate how good Kuroo looks with his sleeves rolled up. It doesn't mean he can't laugh at Kuroo's awful jokes. It doesn't mean he can't have fun with him at the party. It doesn't mean his heart won't skip a beat when Kuroo brings him a drink at the party and pays attention only to him. It doesn't mean he can enjoy Kuroo's company and have a good time.

And Daichi is indeed having a great time, until he hears a familiar voice yelling:

"Oh my God, finally!"

Daichi turns to see Oikawa and Bokuto approaching them and he braces himself. He thought he had seen hell when he had to train with Bokuto and Kuroo together, but at that time he didn't know that the actual hellish combo came to life in the shapes of Oikawa Tooru and Bokuto Koutarou. Sometimes Kuroo would be part of the mess every now and them, especially when Moniwa was around to play the part of the responsible parent, and that's why Daichi is surprised that Kuroo pulls a face when he sees their friends getting closer.

It was almost as if Kuroo didn't want anyone to interrupt them.

(Which was a ridiculous thought, of course, since they were there as just friends.)

"Where is the Iwa-chan?" Kuroo asks.

"Don't call him _the_ Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, "and explain how did I not know you two were coming together?"

"Yeah, I thought Kuroo was going to call me crying when he finally got a date with Sawamura," Bokuto coos, reaching to mess with Kuroo's hair.

Daichi bites his lower lip. It's bad enough that Kuroo often says things that could be misinterpreted and cause lots of damage to Daichi's heart. He doesn't need his other friends teasing them like that.

"Stop joking like that. Some people might actually believe you."

Bokuto freezes. Kuroo gapes at Daichi, his eyes as round as volleyballs. Oikawa blinks once. Twice. The three of them look shocked and, though Daichi doesn't know what he said that caused that reaction, he feels a wave of embarrassment washing through his chest and warming up his neck.

" _What?_ "

"You..." Oikawa points at Daichi and Kuroo. "You don't think this is a date?"

" _Huh_?"

Bokuto starts laughing - no, he starts cackling - so hard he doubles over holding his own stomach while Oikawa looks somewhere between disgusted and amazed. All Daichi can think is _what?_ He turns to Kuroo, hoping for an explanation, and he finds the other boy with his face buried on his hands. His ears look amazingly red.

"S-sorry, Sawamura," Kuroo mutters "I... I need... alcohol. Be right back."

Panic twirls within his chest while he watches Kuroo heading to the kitchen. _What? Honestly... what_? Could it be... Could it be that all of those times in which Kuroo flirted with him, he was serious? Could it be that when he invited Daichi to this party... he actually meant as a couple? Daichi gives his friends a horrified look. Oikawa just pulls a face at him, but Bokuto punches him in the shoulder - and that is no joke, because Bokuto is freakishly strong.

"What are you doing?" Bokuto huffs. "Go after him!"

At least the punch shakes Daichi awake from his numbness. He nods and rushes after Kuroo - after his _date_  (the thought almost sends him into a fit of hysterical giggles.)

In the kitchen, there is a small crowd around the blender, probably making drinks and a couple making out on the counter, but Daichi does his best to ignore them as he scans the room. He finds Kuroo by the sink scowling at a cup of some sort of pink beverage. Daichi rushes to his side, but, before he can even think of where to start, Kuroo says, "Have you tried this punch? God, it feels like someone poured pure acetone in this."

"I thought you didn't drink alcohol." Daichi comments.

"I don't." Kuroo puts down his cup. "But right now I'm tempted to start."

Daichi feels his cheeks warming up. "Did you... did you really asked me to come as your date?"

Kuroo groans and hides his face on his hands again. When he speaks, his words are muffled by his palms and Daichi has to lean closer to understand him. "Yes, Sawamura. I've been flirting with you for the past year and people go on dates on Christmas, so I thought I was being obvious enough."

His heart skips a beat and bites his lips to stop himself from laughing - out of nervousness or happiness, he's not sure which one. Maybe it's both. Daichi needs to physically fight to control himself because Kuroo Tetsurou wants to go on a date with him.

_With him!!!_

Kuroo peeks at him from between his fingers. "You know, you look way too happy. Are you a sadistic, Sawamura? Because you're breaking my heart now."

"I'm not! I mean, I don't want to! I mean..." Daichi clears his throat. Takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I just... I never thought you'd be interested in me."

"You don't need to rub it on my face. I know you're out of my league, all right?"

Daichi gapes. "What? No, I meant... _You're_ out of my league!"

The two of them stare at each other for a long moment, slowly absorbing the meaning of each other's words. This can only mean that for months - months! - Kuroo has been flirting with Daichi and thinking Daichi didn't care about him while Daichi thought Kuroo wasn't being serious. That's when they start laughing.

They earnestly laugh together hard enough their stomachs hurts. Kuroo leans over, burying his face on Daichi's shoulder and the warmness sends shivers down Daichi's spine.

"Oh my God, Sawamura," he chokes, "are you even real? "

"I'm sorry! I really thought... I just...." Daichi gestures vaguely, equally frustrated and elated, somehow. "God."

It takes a while before either of them is able to catch their breath once more. When they finally do, Daichi decides to take the matter in his own hands - and he does it by literally reaching for Kuroo's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You know... If you forgive me for being dumb, I'd like to start again. Our date, that is. And this time both of us know it's a date."

Kuroo tries to glare at him, but there is still a hint of smile on his lips. "You're lucky you're cute, Sawamura."

Daichi smiles at him. Kuroo smirks back.

 

 

 


End file.
